1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing that supports a shaft via lubrication oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-2001-241442 describes a bearing that is applied to a crankshaft of an engine.
According to the bearing described in this publication, the crankshaft may be damaged due to foreign particles in the oil passages in the cylinder block when they enter between the crankshaft and the bearing. This problem occurs not only to such crankshaft bearings, but also to any bearings supporting a shaft via lubrication oil externally supplied.